Collide
by Zigzag92
Summary: A nice afternoon stroll in the park turns into a dramafilled reunion for Beast Boy when he runs into Terra along the way. Song fanfic oneshot TerraBeast Boy. R&R please!


_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

Beast Boy was walking in the park on a summer's day in the middle of the afternoon. Perfect time to get away from the Tower for a little while. After some time, his feet grew sore and he sat down on a park bench, sitting back to let the sun warm his face.

It was about two or three weeks after the Brotherhood of Evil was defeated. Now it was just a distant memory. . . Not a problem for Beast Boy anymore. But the last encounter with Terra? No, that would always be a haunting figure rather than a memory. He tried not to think on it too much, but how could he not think about a girl who had had so much impact on his life? There was proabably no logical answer as far as he could tell. He had said it once and he would say it a million times over if needed. _"I'll never forget you, Terra."_

Reviewing these thoughts caused him to frown sadly. "No," he thought. "It's an awesome day and I can't something like this get in the way. It's over."

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

As if on cue, he heard a familiar giggle not too far away. He looked up instantaneously and spotted Terra herself laughing along with one of her friends about ten yards away. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Don't look ," he thought. "Don't look. It'll just make things worse." But he couldn't help it. He opened his eyes, and saw Terra coming closer, walking along the cobblestone sidewalk. He watched her intently; every step, every laugh, every fidget. Why was this so hard for him to take in? He could defend an entire, but he couldn't get over a girl?

As she came nearer, he didn't notice himself leaning farther and farther bench. Finally, when she got close enough, he had slid off the bench head first into the grass. The two girls stopped talking and looked down at the green changeling. He scrambled up on his feet and laughed nervously.

"Uhhh, hi," he said, his knees wobbling and his smile shaking.

Terra's friend looked at him. "Hey, aren't you that Beast Brat guy?"

"It's Beast Boy," he grumbled.

_Even the best fall down sometime_

_Even the wrong words seem to find_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find, you and I collide_

"Well, are you going to start stalking her again?" the girl asked, putting her hand on her waist. She was still apparently upset with him since the last time they met.

"No," he said with a stern frown. "In fact, I was just about to leave." He shot daggers at her and walked away in silence.

Terra looked after him, still confused whether what she was doing to him was a mistake or the right thing to do. It wasn't like it wasn't hurting her either. She missed him. She missed all of them. She loved them all so much, but that's what convinced her to take the other path in the road. She couldn't stand to risk hurting them again. But an aching pain inside her told her that she was doing the wrong thing. She had heard so many songs and bits of advice that said to follow your heart throughout her life. And she knew where her heart would lead her in the end. And at that very second, her heart was pushing her into Beast Boy's arms. She looked at her friend.

"I'll be right back," she said.

"Don't tell me you're going to follow him _again_," her friend scoffed.

"Fine, I won't tell you," Terra said.

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

Terra ran after Beast Boy. When she finally caught up with him, she tapped him on the shoulder lightly.

"Beast Boy?" she said meekly.

He turned around almost instantly. As soon as he saw her face, his heart skipped a beat in high hopes.

"Yeah?" he asked eagerly.

She sighed and said, "I need to talk to you."

His eyes lit up and he nodded a bit to quickly. She sat on a nearby bench and looked down at her shoes, not exactly knowing where to start. He sat next to her, watching and listening intently.

_Even the best fall down some time_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back, you fall in time_

_I somehow find, you and I collide_

"I know it hurts you," she began finally. "And it's hurting me too. I miss everyone. You, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Robin. . . It's just - "

"You can rejoin us any time you want, Terra," he interrupted. "You know that."

She shook her head. "I can't do it, Beast Boy."

"Yes, you can," he persisted. "All the others would want you back and you know you want to go back."

"What I want is to make sure I don't hurt anyone else," she said. "I can't take the risk again."

"But you're only hurting yourself, Terra. Do what you want to do. And besides. . . " He trailed off. Should he tell her? After all, it was the only thing he had been discussing to himself since he had last seen her.

She looked at him. "Besides what?"

He began to feel a bit light headed as he felt the words crawl onto the tip of his tongue, striving to be free. "Terra, I. . . "

_Don't stop here_

_I've lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

Both their hearts were thumping against their chest impatiently. Was he going to say it? Was he actually going to say it?

"Terra. . . " He took in a shaky breath. "I. . . I l-love you."

He felt his green face turn a bright shade of red and hid it by looking down. He said it. It felt like an enormous wieght was lifted on his shoulders. But at the same time, he felt the great pain at his soul insisting that she would never in a million years feel the same way.

But that was a lie. Her eyes swelled with tears of joy. She smiled gently and said in small whisper, "I love you too, Beast Boy."

He snapped his head back up immediately. "Y-you do?" he stuttered.

_Even the best fall down sometime_

_Even the wrong words seem to find_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find, you and I collide_

Her smile brightened and she nodded quickly. "I do!" she choked.

Beast Boy grinned from ear to ear and felt an indescribable rush pass through his entire body. Through his mind, through his heart. . . And through his stomach which was now doing flips and turns.

Terra wiped her eyes on her palms and laughed a little. An awkward silence passed between them as they started to lean in closer to each other until, at last, their lips touched and they kissed. The sounds and noises around them silenced and people looking and watching were not even there to them. Nothing mattered anymore. They wanted to stay together like this for as long as possible. But eventually and unfortunately, they broke apart and the audience around them applauded and whistled. Terra's friend, who was among the crowd, was dumbfounded. They both blushed and their spectators walked away. Even her friend who had apparently decided that she should just wait until Terra was ready to talk to her.

Terra hugged Beast Boy tight and whispered, "You know I have to go back."

He nodded sadly. "If it's your choice, I won't stop you anymore. But if you ever need us, you know where we are."

She nodded as well and got up. "Good bye, Beast Boy," she said with a weak smile.

"Good bye, Terra." He returned the smile.

She hesitated, but ran off after a few seconds. She watched her disappear from view and laid back on the bench.

He knew with all his heart that she would return eventually. Until then he could wait. He didn't really care how long it would be.

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

He could wait.

------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Yay, I finished! I hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to give credit to Anora, the admistrator of Titans and the music video maker who gave me the idea for the song through her wonderful Collide Beast Boy/Terra music video. Kudos!  
**

**Teen Titans © Warner Brothers and DC Comics**

**"Collide" by Howie Day**


End file.
